LEGO Disney Universe
LEGO Disney Universe is an action-adventure Disney themed LEGO Crossover game. Sypnosis After Lord Vortech's defeat in LEGO Dimensions, he teams up with Lord Dominator, Kang the Conqueror, Thanos and Emperor Palpatine as well as many Disney villains to take over the Dimensions of Disney, so Sora, Captain Jake, Carol Danvers as Captain Marvel, Marco Diaz, Luke Skywalker, Ralph, Rey, Star-Lord, Maui, Indy, the Flynn-Fletcher brothers, Izzy and Star Butterfly summon a Disney Intergalactic Rebel Alliance from Time and Space. Story Mode Main Article: LEGO Disney Universe/Story Mode Gameplay Returning and New Features This game has the same gameplay as the previous LEGO games, especially ones based on Disney properties such as the Force powers from the Star Wars games, superpowers from the Marvel Super Hero games, sword battles from the LEGO PoTC game and amongst many other features returned from previous LEGO games from both Disney properties as well as everything else besides the LEGO games based on Disney properties. It introduces a new special pause screen for the game. In addition, it introduces many new mechanics to the game, those are gates (Like the ones in Skylanders) that you can go into any Disney Dimension located here in the Hub Selection Room at the Mansion of the Main Hub of the game, a world creator mode (similar to the Toy Box mode in Disney Infinity) and weapons (since the LEGO Indiana Jones series). Like many LEGO games, it features a minikit canister but this time, it represents many Disney properties. In addition, like LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2, it has the manipulating time feature but expanded to include more things. Also, the game features the Infinity Stones, in which they grant the playable characters' much stronger and more powerful abilites. The game also brings the saving the game parts within levels in which is a new feature. Song Mini Games This is one of the newest features in LEGO Video Games, as there would be many songs from many Disney animated and Live-Action franchises would be recreated in LEGO form as this would be LEGO's first Musical video game since LEGO Rock Band. In this feature, you tap the button to the corresponding song, like How Far I'll Go from Moana for example. The Mini Games are inspired by the Atlantica mini games from Kingdom Hearts II, but added subtitles to have a karaoke feel and in addition, this is also one of the fastest ways to get more studs as the more you tap correctly to the rhythm of the song, the more it multiplies the amount of studs as it fills in the Stud Bar in the game. Hub World The Hub World for the game, the Toy Box Dimension of Infinity, serves as the Hub World for the game. To distinguish from the other LEGO games, the mansion of that place brings back the features from the Past LEGO games. Custom Content A new feature for the game in which you can create your own custom Content in which is made from the new Hub in which is the place where you can create your own content and you could upload it on the internet via the game's website. Universes in the Game Note: They appear in the game in order when you select a hub world. *Disney Originals Multiverse **Mickey Mouse Universe ***House of Mouse ***Mickey and the Roadster Racers ***Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ***Epic Mickey ***Fantasia **Walt Disney Animation Multiverse ***Zootopia ***Wreck-It Ralph ***Pinnochio ***Dumbo ***The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad ***The Three Caballeros ***The Sword and the Stone ***The Lion King ***Lilo and Stitch ***The Black Cauldron ***Lady and the Tramp ***The Rescuers duology ***Alice in Wonderland ***The Fox and the Hound ***101 Dalmatians ***Winnie the Pooh ***Hercules **Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior Multiverse ***Jake and the Neverland Pirates (shares the Same Universe with Peter Pan) ***Sofia the First (shares the Same Universe with the Disney Princess Multiverse) ***Miles from Tomorrowland ***PJ Masks ***Doc McStuffins ***Sheriff Callie's Wild West ***Special Agent Oso **Disney Channel/Disney XD Animated Multiverse ***Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law ***Gravity Falls ***Star VS. The Forces of Evil ***Wander Over Yonder ***Kim Possible ***The 7D ***American Dragon: Jake Long ***Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja ***Elena of Avalor ***The Proud Family ***The Weekenders **Disney Channel/Disney XD Live-Action Multiverse ***Descendants ***Zoey 101 ***Boy Meets World/Girl Meets World ***Jessie/Bunk'd **Live-Action Disney Film Multiverse ***Pirates of the Carribbean ***Tron ***The Lone Ranger ***The Sorcerer's Apprentice ***Race to Witch Mountain **The Disney Afternoon Universe ***DuckTales ***Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers ***The Adventures of the Gummi Bears ***TaleSpin ***Darkwing Duck ***Quack Pack ***Goof Troop ***Gargoyoles **Pixar Universe ***Toy Story series ***A Bug's Life ***Monsters, Inc. duology ***Inside Out ***Cars trilogy ***The Good Dinosaur ***Coco ***Up ***Finding Nemo duology **Disney Princess Multiverse ***Snow White and the 7 Drawfs ***Cinderella ***Sleeping Beauty ***The Little Mermaid ***Beauty and the Beast ***Alladin ***Pocahontas ***Mulan ***Tangled ***Brave ***Frozen ***Moana *Marvel Comics Multiverse **The Avengers **Guardians of the Galaxy **Spider-Verse **X-Men **Defenders **Fantastic Four **Marvel Noir **Marvel 2099 **Marvel Animated Universe (1990s) ***Spider-Man: The Animated Series ***X-Men (1990s) **1602 **Marvel Fairy Tales **House of M **Age of Apocalypse **Days of Future Past **Marvel Tails **Champions **MC2 **Big Hero 6 (Disney Version) *Lucasfilm/Lucasarts Multiverse **Star Wars **Monkey Island **Maniac Island **The Dig **Full Throttle **Grim Fandango **Indiana Jones *DC Comics Multiverse **Justice League **Justice League Dark **Teen Titans (2003-2006 show only) **Justice League International **Green Lantern Corps. **Arkhamverse *LEGO Originals Multiverse **Adventurers **Pirates **LEGO City **The LEGO Movie **Ninjago **Legends of Chima **Nexo Knights **Space *Sega Multiverse **Sonic the Hedgehog **NiGHTs into Dreams **Alex Kidd **And many others. *Capcom Multiverse **Street Fighter **Mega Man **Darkstalkers **Ghosts n Goblins **And many others. Playable Characters LEGO Disney Universe/Playable Characters Locations LEGO Disney Universe/Locations Levels W.I.P. Soundtrack LEGO Disney Universe/Soundtrack (P.S: The Page is in a Work in Progress) Transcript LEGO Disney Universe/Transcript P.S : The Script will be very long and it will take a lot of time to complete. Gallery W.I.P. TvTropes Page W.I.P. Sets LEGO Disney Universe Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:DC Comics Category:Harry Potter Category:Doctor Who Category:Final Fantasy Category:The 7D Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Tron Category:Wizards of Wavery Place Category:Justice League Category:The Avengers Category:X-Men Category:Sofia the First Category:Doc McStuffins Category:PJ Masks Category:The Muppets Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Fantastic Four Category:LEGO Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc Category:Moana Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Cars Category:Finding Nemo Category:Coco Category:Jojo's Circus Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Indiana Jones Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Zootopia Category:Frozen Category:Tangled Category:Brave Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Kim Possible Category:Darkwing Duck Category:DuckTales Category:Mighty Ducks Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Lone Ranger Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Street Fighter Category:Mega Man Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Disney Princess Category:Pixar Category:Video Games Category:Platformers Category:Open-world Category:Musical Video Games Category:Aladdin Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:TaleSpin